


Extra Time

by JaceofAllTrade



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gekkabros Shenanigans, poor attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceofAllTrade/pseuds/JaceofAllTrade
Summary: August decides they should sightsee a bit before they head for their hideout.
Kudos: 14





	Extra Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally so dumb and poorly written, I’m half asleep right now as I’m typing this and no, I absolutely did not proofread this before posting.
> 
> EDIT: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THERES GEKKA WEEK THIS WEEK???? JDJGDJVJFJGJFJVJ rip me this isn’t part of it but I wish I knew it was gekka week beforehand....

“It’s the Bean!”

“What the hell does that mean and why does it matter?”

“It’s like a silver marshmallow.”

“I heard marshmallow.” December looked over at the two with a little hopeful sparkle in his eye before frowning and looking around as his eye landed on the Bean. “That’s not a marshmallow,” he muttered before falling back asleep.

“Oi! Wake up, this isn’t the time to sleep!” April reached back to shove his knee and wake him up, but December didn’t even stir.

August offered April one of his annoyingly optimistic smiles, “I’ll wake him up, just go find us a parking spot.”

Sighing heavily, April focused back on the road, and when they finally were able to move in the midst of traffic, quickly found a parking spot and pulled the car into park. Leaning back into his seat, April let out another heavy sigh. The exhaustion from their recent missions was starting to get to him, but he wasn’t about to complain about that. Especially not in front of December. “Why are we here when we’re supposed to be on the other side of town?”

No, he was going to complain about something completely different.

“This _is_ part of our mission,” August insisted and clicked his seatbelt off, “let me worry about the details.”

“Pardon me if I’m not particularly hopeful.”

“How rude, April, I am the team leader after all. Don’t you trust me?”

“Hey Team Leader, we’re on a mission right now, it’s Everette,” April said instead of bothering to answer that unnecessary question. Of course, he trusted August, but this detour was bothersome and a waste of time that could be spent finalizing their plan.

Waving away his words, August opened the door and stepped out, “Whatever you say, _E_ nnoying Everette.”

“Annoying doesn’t start with an ‘e’,” April called after him as August closed the door with a laugh. Huffing, April leaned forward to open the trunk for August before leaning back in his chair again and sighing.

There was a snort from the back seat. “August called April annoying.”

Meeting December’s gaze in the rearview mirror, April narrowed his eyes, “Conveniently only awake to make fun of me, huh Sleepyhead.”

“April makes fun of himself.”

“What does that even mean?”

Instead of answering, December turned his head and looked out the window, “Chi…”

“—cago,” April finished for him and followed his gaze, “We’re in Chicago.”

“Chicago…” December echoed, seemingly testing the word on his tongue. “Sounds dumb.”

“I highly doubt you want a history lesson on the name of a city.”

Interrupting their conversation, the back door opened as August leaned down and grinned at them, “Alright, we have some time before we’re scheduled to arrive at the safehouse.”

“I know,” the two said simultaneously. April frowned and shot December a look as December ignored him.

“So,” August drawled, “We’re gonna walk over to the Bean to sightsee.”

“We can see it from a distance.”

“I’m not taking no for an answer!” August claimed cheerily and reached in to start dragging December out of the car.

April released a breath, “Of course you’re not.”

“Everette!”

“Coming, coming.” April relented and opened his door to step out, smoothing out his jacket and closing the door behind him. Sighing, he walked over to August, who was ushering him over, and fell into step with the other two as they headed for the Bean.

Once they reached it, August’s eyes lit up instantly and he grabbed both of their wrists and got even closer to the sculpture, much to the others’ chagrin. “You don’t see things like this every day,” August commented in awe.

Staring at it, April rolled his eyes, “It's literally just a blob, just like Sleepyhead’s marshmallows.” He poked December’s cheek as the younger snapped his teeth at him, but April pulled his hand away and gave him an unimpressed look.

“It’s perfect…” August said distantly.

April furrowed his brows, “What, the blob? Or Bean, or whatever the hell you call it?”

August shook his head and stared at the Bean for a few more moments before turning to look at April and December with this disgustingly fond look. “This moment. With my family. It’s perfect.”

“There you go again,” April mumbled, but turned his attention to the Bean. His and December’s wrists were still in August’s grasp, the silence that fell over them as they each took in the moment, the amount of happiness radiating off of August—maybe this moment was perfect and maybe he could enjoy it a little longer with his brothers.

Humming, August kept his eyes forward and spoke suddenly, “Everette.”

“Hm?”

“Did we leave Riley at the airport?”

December snorted.

Choosing not to answer, April decided it’d be best if he kept the fact that he purposely left July at the airport to himself.

«~•~»

_Years later…_

“Dumb…”

“Hm?”

“Chikage’s name sounds dumb…”

Recognition reached the light of Chikage’s eyes before he released a breath and smiled as his eyes slipped closed. After a moment, he opened them and spoke, his voice soft and full of fondness, “...Do you want a history lesson?”

There was a comfortable silence between them before Hisoka finally nodded as Chikage motioned for him to sit down.

“I’ll make us some tea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little disaster drabble!


End file.
